


Pleasure

by emziewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, also: what even are titles, but its here now!!, couldnt help myself tbh, smut for smuts sake here we go!, started this after seeing victor in the suit in the episode 5 preview..., took me so long OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: “What do you think, Yuuri?” Victor asked, leaning in all too close, eyelids heavy, staring through pale eyelashes. “Of my suit?” He clarified, as if the question wasn’t obvious enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which it's too much for either of them to resist each other anymore and Yuuri's incredible stamina strikes again.
> 
>  
> 
> And special thanks to my lovely friend Vi (ilu darling~) who helped me beat writer's block and ensured this fic was completed! It wouldn't be here without her~!!

“What do you think, Yuuri?” Victor asked, leaning in all too close, eyelids heavy, staring through pale eyelashes. “Of my suit?” He clarified, as if the question wasn’t obvious enough.

 

Yuuri’s face was burning red before Victor had decided that straddling his thighs was the best way to sit, but now his heart palpitating in his chest and his lungs failing him as he tried to gasp for some semblance of air. Screaming _yes_ wouldn’t even adequately answer the question. Victor was handsome of course, but he was _too_ handsome, _too_ distracting, _too_ _everything_ , and Yuuri knew there was no way he could possibly put it into words.

 

They had been dancing around each other – figuratively and literally – for several months now and while Victor’s actions hadn’t changed much, Yuuri had found himself almost withdrawing, accepting the affections Victor placed upon him – lingering pats on the back, applying his lipbalm, embraces, running a comb through his hair – but initiated none of his own actions. Instead he settled extended gazes in Victor’s direction, skating away before a hand could brush his own, became an air of indifference. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he was acting that way. Perhaps he had just become so desensitised by Victor’s presence – after the initial shock of his arrival – that even though his heart leaped at each touch, he no longer reacted to them. And to counteract Victor’s obvious advances, he wanted to play hard to get?

 

Since when had the story of Eros become real life for them?

 

Now though, Victor was so unbearably close and his rich scent was beyond intoxicating and Yuuri was itching to touch him, taste him, breathe him. “Victor…” His voice was barely a whisper and yet Victor heard him loud and clear, leaning his forehead to Yuuri’s and humming a questioning response, expecting more from the younger skater. His hands, braver than he thought they could be, raised to grip at Victor’s waist, fingers clinging to the firm fabric of the suit coat. Yuuri noted the slight shift in Victor’s eyes and he avoided eye contact immediately. “I-I… I think you’re really handsome in it, Victor.” He muttered, cheeks aflame.

 

Victor’s eyes widened just a fraction before he composed himself, gaze softening as his pupils dilated. “Is that so?” He asked, voice deepening as he shifted even closer to Yuuri, their hips almost meeting.

 

“Yeah…” Yuuri replied, leaning into Victor, lightly nudging his lips under Victor’s jaw, lightly grazing the skin. Anything to avoid meeting his eyes.

 

He heard and felt the rumble of Victor’s chuckle and Yuuri slid one hand around the back of Victor’s neck. Yuuri grabbed a handful of Victor’s silvery hair and gave a tug to expose his neck, suctioning his mouth to a prominent vein just under Victor’s jawbone, breaths heavy and shallow against the skin.

 

Head held back, Victor let out a quiet moan before he spoke. “Yuuri… That’s so good, Yuuri.” Victor said, voice encouraging and soft, fingers gliding in Yuuri’s thick, black hair. It was clear to Victor what Yuuri wanted, what he needed, but also knew that the younger skater needed permission and guidance to get there. He turned his head to press his lips to the side of Yuuri’s head, nuzzling his hair. “Make the pace.” He whispered. “Do what you want.”

 

With that assurance in mind, Yuuri wasted no time pushing and pulling the coat from Victor’s shoulders, tossing it aside before reattaching his lips under Victor’s jaw, motions slow and careful. Victor hummed encouragingly, gently massaging Yuuri’s scalp as he removed his tie, meeting one of Yuuri’s hands at the buttons of his shirt. Yuuri’s hand and lips retracted, stunned by the fumbling of their hands. A soft chuckle and Victor leaned back slightly to try and meet Yuuri’s gaze. In the end, Victor used his fingers under Yuuri’s chin and tilted the younger’s face up so he could stare into the rich chocolate colour of his irises.

 

Holding Yuuri there, Victor used his other hand to unbutton his shirt, licking his lips once every button was open and leaning in, placing a soft, swift kiss to Yuuri’s nose. Upon releasing Yuuri’s chin, Victor took the younger’s wrists and lay them at his own waist, then slid a hand around the back of Yuuri’s neck, sucking upon his ear. A shudder shook Yuuri’s body, skin prickling, fingers pressing into Victor’s muscular waist. “Nnnn… oh god…” He whimpered.

 

Smirking against Yuuri’s ear, Victor gave a quick lick. “Touch me, Yuuri. Wherever you want.” He urged.

 

Tugging the fabric off Victor’s shoulders – Victor removing it the rest of the way – Yuuri slid his hands along smooth collarbones, over shoulders and one hand snaking up around the back of Victor’s muscular neck, holding him still as Yuuri trailed kisses down Victor’s throat, panting out breaths as he licked along the bobbing Adam’s apple. Victor’s hands carded through Yuuri’s hair, and then released a startled moan when Yuuri bit into his collarbone.

 

The gasp Victor released made him back off immediately, eyes wide and fearful. Victor’s skin was already turning an angry red where Yuuri had thoughtlessly bitten and his own cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. _What had he done_???

 

A smirk spread across Victor’s lips and he leaned his forehead in to Yuuri’s, licking his lips. “You caught me off guard, I like that.” He commented, guiding Yuuri’s head back towards his collarbone.

 

Remorseful, Yuuri kissed and licked the mark that was definitely going to bruise, hands gripping at Victor’s biceps. A little courage built up, Yuuri let his hands explore – splaying over his chest, thumbs brushing hardened nipples, touching his firm abdomen – committing every little crevice to memory. It was clear, that while Victor had mountains of natural talent, he had also spent many years maintaining the correct body for the sport he loved, perhaps not with weight, but with strength and flexibility definitely. Yuuri kissed down Victor’s body the best he could with the position they were in, only just reaching hard nipples, touching his lips to them, flicking his tongue against the buds in turn. He then swirled his tongue around one, sucking upon it, fingers lightly pinching the other, Victor’s spine arching in pleasure. His free hand trailed down Victor’s abdomen, teasing the buckle of his belt.

 

He needed more, wanted to reach more places, but having Victor situated on his thighs just wasn’t working anymore. Looking up, feeling timid under the confused gaze Victor gave him, the slight frown both adorable and intimidating. “Can we lie down?” Yuuri muttered, licking his lips as he stared into Victor’s suddenly darkening eyes, the question sinking in

 

Victor smiled broadly at the request, climbing off Yuuri’s lap, only to grab for the younger’s jacket and shirt, tugging them both off in one motion. Until Yuuri’s hands got caught in the long sleeves of the shirt.

 

Victor laughed first, bringing laughter bubbling from Yuuri as well, Victor’s fingers easily removing the shirt and tossing it and the jacket aside. He curled his arms around Yuuri’s waist, Yuuri’s arms falling across broad shoulders. While at first he had been concerned by the interruption, it had also served to break the ice, reminding Yuuri that these things, that sex, it was supposed to be full of smiles and laughter. Because to him, that was what _love_ was; smiles and laughter.

 

And Victor brought that in abundance.

 

That didn’t hide the fact that now they were standing shirtless in front of each other and Yuuri could feel the tension in his abdomen, excitement melding with nervousness. But oh did he want this, no, he _needed_ it.

 

Victor’s eyes settled upon him, smile slowly fading from his laughter, and then his head tilted ever so slightly, as if contemplating something. “Let me kiss you, Yuuri.” He whispered.

 

Bottom lip shaking, Yuuri nodded, tilting his head up to meet Victor half way, mouths meeting for the first time. Firm, yet gentle, the taste of Victor’s lips was sending Yuuri’s heart soaring. He sucked in desperate breathes between touches of lips, his hands grasping desperately at Victor’s steady shoulders, his legs buckling and weak, head light as a cloud. Now he knew why he’d unconsciously avoided kissing Victor all this time, he was already losing his control.

 

Breaking the kiss, Victor gripped the waistband of Yuuri’s pants and used his hold to turn them around, his knees against the bed Yuuri had been sitting on. “You wanted to lie down?” He reminded him, sitting down and scooting back so he could ease himself down upon the quilt with his head upon the pillow.

 

With Yuuri’s hand in his, Victor pulled him along, the younger kneeling over Victor upon the bed, a knee between his legs, free hand holding his balance at Victor’s side.

 

Victor placed Yuuri’s hand upon his chest, using his own thumb to rub Yuuri’s into his nipple. “Continue where you left off, Yuuri.” He urged, dragging Yuuri’s hand down his body until Yuuri’s hand was dangerously close to his belt once again.  Then let go, raising both hands over his head, lying back in a look of total submission. “I liked where you were going before.”

 

 

“Victor…” He muttered, flustered and cheeks flaming red, but eyes filled with determination. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like it, right?” He asked, biting his lip.

 

His response was Victor’s hips bucking up, his hand flattening over the bulge at the front of Victor’s trousers. Well, _that_ was a good indication that Victor was happy. Victor let out a choked moan as Yuuri experimentally rubbed the bulge and then found the direction his erection was sitting in, stroking along it. He was so _hard_ already.

 

Victor’s chest heaved, his hands gripping at the sheets, thighs unconsciously closing around Yuuri’s leg. “Yes Yuuri…” He mumbled, breathes gasped between words. “Just like that.”

 

Inside, Yuuri was over the moon, excitement bubbling through each vein of his body, his own body reacting just as Victor’s was, straining hard against his pants, but he focused all of his attention upon Victor.

 

Cheeks flushed red, lips parted and breaths shaky, Victor reached for Yuuri’s wrist, steadying his movements without much effort. “Yuuri… much more and I won’t last.” He whispered, using the grip he had on Yuuri to pull the younger over him, stumbling limbs now landing a knee on either side of Victor’s hips, a hand braced beside the silvery hair splayed across the bed, hovering directly over the man he came to love so much.

 

The love he felt with the passion of Eros and the sweetness of Agape.

 

Victor raised a hand into Yuuri’s hair, brushing it back, exposing his forehead. “Yuuri…” Victor whispered, smile warm. He hesitated though and Yuuri frowned. Victor barely ever hesitated for anything, let alone when he spoke. A quiet, amused laugh left Victor’s lips and he used both hands to guide Yuuri in for a chaste kiss, thumbs lightly brushing back and forth across the reddened skin of Yuuri’s cheeks. “I love you, Yuuri.” He declared.

 

The words were so simple, but spoke volumes. Four words and it was like he’d professed them in paragraphs. Spoken so sweetly, so honestly, yet also _happily_.

 

Because that was just it, Victor was _happy_.

 

Before Yuuri could stop them, tears filled and spilled, pouring down his cheeks as he sobbed, fighting for a breath, forehead resting on Victor’s chest. Victor’s name fell from his lips, but he couldn’t speak any others, his mind still processing what he’d just heard.

 

_Victor loved him._

 

Arms encircled him, secure and comforting, lips brushing over his hair, words muttered in quiet tones. “Victor…” Yuuri mumbled, voice whimpering through his tears. “Me too, Victor. I love you, Victor.”

 

The arms around him tightened and Yuuri huffed as he fell upon Victor, his whole body giving out. They hadn’t even gotten all the way and yet his body felt like putty, pliable in Victor’s capable hands.

 

He didn’t ignore the prominent erection pressing into his thigh, though.

 

“You’ve been taking good care of me all this time, Yuuri.” Victor muttered into his ear, sliding a hand down Yuuri’s chest and straight into his pants. The younger jolted in surprise, his own erection shifting in excitement as the warm palm gripped it. “It’s your turn now.” He muttered. The moan Yuuri released was altogether embarrassing and unavoidable – he’d never had another hand upon him, only his own awkward ones, and to have such an experienced grip upon him was bordering on overwhelming.

 

He barely heard Victor’s inquiry of lube and condoms, but shakily reached for his side table nonetheless, rummaging in the back of his top drawer to retrieve the items needed.

 

By the time Victor had started getting rid of their pants, Yuuri had turned into a fumbling mess, but Victor guided him patiently and kindly, lying back as he watched with adoration as Yuuri struggled with Victor’s belt and then bit his lip to stifle a laugh when Yuuri marvelled at his size – jaw slack and eyes widened. They’d shared the hot spring before, but Yuuri had never seen him _hard_ before. “You’re adorable, Yuuri.” Victor said, raising on an elbow to reach between Yuuri’s legs, palm cradling his leaking erection, fingers stroking his balls. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes firmly shut, a shudder quaking through his body. “Oh my god.” He whispered.

 

It felt like an eternity that Victor held Yuuri like that, stroking him in a continuous, leisurely manner, effectively driving Yuuri to the brink of his sanity, the younger’s hips stuttering as they tried to buck into his capable hand. Then, without warning, Victor stopped and Yuuri flushed even darker – if that was possible – at the disappointed whimper that escaped his throat.

 

Amused by his eagerness, Victor chuckled and kissed Yuuri firmly, then muttered a simple sentence against his mouth. “Let me taste you.”

 

Words so simple and yet it sent a shiver up his spine, prickling at the back of his neck. He didn’t need to be told twice, Victor’s hands guiding him up, until he had a leg on either side of Victor’s head, his hands bracing on the headboard as his leaking erection came dangerously close to Victor’s lips.

 

He watched eagerly and nervously as Victor seemed to appraise his size and then gasped – so loud he was more than sure someone must have heard – when Victor took the head of his cock into his mouth. It was hot and wet inside Victor’s mouth and his tongue was doing things he couldn’t have imagined. So focused he was on Victor’s mouth, he didn’t realise that two of Victor’s fingers were covered in lube – how he’d done so blindly was beyond him – until they circled his entrance. A whimpered cry was all he could release, already trying so hard not to thrust into Victor’s inviting mouth. “Please go slowly.” He managed to plead.

 

Victor’s gaze, on him all this time, held firmly as he hummed in acknowledgement, carefully pushing just one finger against the flexing muscle until it slipped through to the first knuckle. Yuuri shook, his hands tightening on the headboard, though it didn’t hurt, it certainly wasn’t something he was accustomed to.

 

Victor suddenly took all of Yuuri into his mouth at the same time he pushed his finger in all the way. The cry from Yuuri’s mouth was only just muffled by one of his hands, the pleasure of Victor’s mouth and the sting of penetration cancelling each other out but surprising him so much his voice had acted on its own. He had a feeling that was going to happen a lot from now on.

 

Lips stretched around Yuuri, Victor hallowed his cheeks and sucked, carefully sliding his finger in and out at the same time he took Yuuri in and out of his mouth.

 

Yuuri’s legs were trembling uncontrollably against Victor’s shoulders by the time two fingers were inside him, nails scraping at the wood of the headboard as they stretched him. “Victoooor!” He cried. He was getting so close. “Please!”

 

Easing his fingers in and out of Yuuri, Victor continued to lick and suck at the head of his erection, digging his tongue into the slit and tasting the fluid that dribbled out. He wanted Yuuri to come, wanted to taste him for all he was worth, and if the trembling on either side of his head was an indication, he could get the chance very soon. His name fell from Yuuri's lips again, followed by half-hearted protests and only managed a “I’m gonna – ” before the breath hitched in his throat, coil releasing, spilling cum into Victor’s willing mouth. One of Yuuri’s hands came down from the headboard to grip at Victor’s hair, a shaky groan heaving from his chest and each muscle quivering in pleasure. 

 

Slowly pulling out from Victor’s mouth, exhaling as Victor’s fingers slid out of him, Yuuri crawled backwards so he could cup Victor’s face. His thumb brushed a drop of his own cum from the corner of Victor’s lips. “Victor, I-I’m so sorry. I tried to let you know – ” The words died in his throat as Victor opened his mouth, swirling white cum around on his tongue with a sultry stare and smirk. Then closed his mouth and made a show of swallowing the whole lot. “Victor...” Yuuri muttered, already beginning to harden again at the sight. It was sexier than he imagined it to be. “That was dirty.” He commented, a smile on his own lips as Victor’s smirk stayed in place. 

 

“You loved it.” Victor stated, taking the back of Yuuri’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth as the younger gasped. Yuuri hummed at the taste of himself and licked at the inside of Victor’s mouth with curiosity. “Yuuri.” Victor mumbled, his teeth catching on Yuuri’s bottom lip as he let the kiss come to a temporary end. “Can I take you now?”

 

Head hanging, whole face flushed, Yuuri nodded shakily. Why did Victor have to say things like that _like_ _that_?

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Realising Victor was actually expecting a verbal answer, Yuuri nodded again. “Y-yeah, yeah I want you.”

 

Victor used his fingers to guide their mouths together and Yuuri moaned, reaching between them to fondle and stroke Victor’s long forgotten erection. He’d take him raw if he could, he was so _ready_ he couldn’t wait another second, but Victor had already torn the packet open and moved his hands out of the way to roll the rubber on. At least Victor was as eager as he was.

 

Then, just when Yuuri was so sure Victor was going to plunge in, there was a chuckle from below him and Yuuri groaned in frustration as the kiss broke. Victor’s smug smile wasn’t adorable anymore. “Victoooor...” He whined, hips bucking as hands roamed down his lower back. “Please!”

 

Victor’s chuckles continued, brushing lips up Yuuri’s cheek to his ear. “So eager.” He breathed, a hands squeezing around of Yuuri’s buttocks, a finger grazing his slicked entrance. “How about you try begging for it, _moy_ _dorogoya_?”

 

A shaky moan left Yuuri’s chest and he almost wanted to bite into Victor’s skin instead as revenge. But the word he’d used… Yuuri didn’t know what that word meant, but there was a softness to how Victor used it that sent a shiver through him, made the words some spieling out with need. “Please, Victor. Please just do it.” He pleaded, tears prickling at his eyes. “I need it… I-I need you. Please.”

 

Teeth caught on Yuuri’s earlobe as Victor pushed his hips down and slipped his penis between his cheeks, rubbing a few times, spreading his buttocks. Moaning, Yuuri reached back and touching the tip of Victor against his hole. A word Yuuri didn’t understand left Victor’s mouth as he pushed in, Yuuri’s muscles giving way to the welcomed intrusion.

 

The cry that flew passed his lips was from both pleasure and a sting of pain. And it was so uncomfortable. Shudders trembled through his body as he adjusted, arms braced on either side of Victor’s body, bottom lip held firm between his teeth. Noting his discomfort, Victor kissed all over Yuuri’s face and slowed his movements, inching his way deeper inside until their hips met. “Are you okay, _moy dorogoya_?”

 

Yuuri offered the slightest of nods, but rested his forehead on Victor’s shoulder before he started to move his hips, experimenting. “Slow… go slow.” He whispered, voice strained.

 

Victor kissed and sucked at Yuuri’s shoulder as a distraction as he used his hold on Yuuri’s hips to thrust into him. Each shift inside him was like a jolt of electricity and Yuuri gasped each thrust in, Victor snapping his hips just slightly, effectively driving him crazy without even trying.

 

“Yuuri, sit up, straighten your back.” Victor instructed, easing Yuuri up with hands on his shoulders, sliding them down Yuuri’s heaving chest as the younger skater stared down at him, eyes glazed. “This’ll feel amazing.” He promised, then thrust up into him.

 

The gasp was sharp, pleasure sparking through his body, behind his eyelids, Victor probing in places he didn’t know could be reached. “Shit…” He hissed.

 

“See?” Victor teased, winking when Yuuri opened his eyes to meet his gaze. “Now, let’s see how long you last.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, prepared to remind Victor of all the times his stamina had outlasted him on the ice, but could only release a cry as Victor thrust up into him. The pleasure was so great, the pressure so strong, Yuuri forgot how to form coherent words, whimpers and half spoken words taking their place. His hands balled into fists against Victor’s lower abdomen, beginning to meet each upward thrust with a press of his hips down, head tilted back and eyes rolling.

 

_It felt so good._

 

“Aaah Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was growing raw, deepening, breaths short. “So good!”

 

His words brought a smile to Yuuri’s lips and perhaps his gaze was dazed when he met Victor’s hooded eyes, but the fact that his words had matched what he was thinking… They were so in sync now it was no surprise that people had assumed their ‘more-than-just-coach-and-skater’ relationship so early into their relationship.

 

“Yuuri?” He whispered, frowning.

 

Yuuri bent over Victor, brushing fingers through his silver hair. “I just – nnng! – I just love you, that’s all.” He breathed.

 

A moan rumbled through Victor’s chest and Yuuri tensed around him, pressing down as Victor’s hips stuttered in their movements. Whimpers and cries flew from Victor’s lips, along with a string of words Yuuri didn’t understand. And then he paused, hips thrust upwards into Yuuri, fingers branding bruises into the younger’s thighs, a strangled moan all he could voice as he reached his climax.

 

He slowed down for a few moments, giving Victor the time he needed to recover. But Yuuri kept his eyes upon Victor’s face, committing his expressions to memory – the way his brow furrowed, eyes scrunched shut, his mouth agape, lips pink and stretched thin. The sight was like nothing he’d ever seen, and right then and there Yuuri could confirm that Victor had never looked more beautiful.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor muttered. “You’re staring.”

 

Nodding, Yuuri brushed sweat slicked hair from Victor’s forehead. “Yeah.”

 

“And you still haven’t finished.” Victor noted, his voice still breathless, hand sliding from Yuuri’s thigh to his aching erection. He gave it a few firm tugs, watching Yuuri’s face contort with pleasure, thighs trembling again. “Let me help you with that.”

 

Yuuri bit into his bottom lip, moaning and trying to regulate his breathing, bucking into Victor’s capable hand, whimpering when his free hand snaked up to rub at a nipple and then rose to cup his cheek, guiding his face so their eyes could meet again. “Victor…” He gasped.

 

“Come for me, Yuuri.”

 

With a cry, Yuuri hit his orgasm without warning, moaning and whimpering as his cum spilled onto Victor’s abdomen. Victor hummed, licking his lips as he watched Yuuri’s muscles contract and shift, the pleasure not like anything he’d ever felt before.

 

And to think, that the sweet little virgin had lasted longer than he had. While he knew a few who could have felt a twinge to their ego over that, Victor was more or less impressed by it.

 

Yuuri collapsed upon Victor, sweat slicked bodies almost melding together, still very intimately connected as Yuuri’s muscles jolted in the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Mmm, _moy_   _dorogoya_ … my beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor muttered, stroking Yuuri’s hair and kissing any skin his lips could reach.

 

Trying to match Victor’s enthusiasm, Yuuri kissed back, along Victor’s shoulder and up his neck until their lips touched, hands in hair and sliding over skin.

 

Then Victor chuckled. “Yuuri… are you still hard?”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks reddened and raised onto his hands and knees, Victor falling out of him, his erection hanging between them. “I guess I’m not completely done…”

 

“Man…” Victor muttered. “Your stamina is incredible.”

 

Yuuri could only offer a sheepish grin before his lips were claimed and Victor’s hand slid back down between them.


End file.
